


Underestimation

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Cody has no idea to react to his new general.





	

Cody has been studying his Jedi for a couple of weeks now.  He doesn’t have a feel for the man yet - he hadn’t met a Jedi before his assignment to the 212th.  Something tells him that Kenobi isn’t like the other Jedi, anyway.  Cody doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing, but he needs to get this figured out, and fast, if he’s going to work side by side with the man. 

CC-2224 tried to treat his general with the deference that was drilled into him from day one, but Kenobi just looked uncomfortable and twitchy, so clearly that wasn’t the kind of thing he liked.  He then insisted on his commander having a name, which baffled  _ Cody  _ for the first few days, but he got used to it pretty fast.  Code-y.  It has a nice ring to it, short and sweet, easy to call in the field.

In short, the Jedi isn’t really acting so much like a Jedi as he’s acting like a brother.  Cody can work with that.  But he isn’t sure about Kenobi’s fighting skills - sure, lightsabers can go a long way keeping a Jedi safe, but Cody was on Geonosis: he knows what happens when a lightsaber isn’t enough.  Jedi just aren’t trained the way he and his brothers are.  

So, Cody approaches his general like a brother.  He asks him to spar.  Ostensibly, it’s to blow off a little steam and get familiar with each other - he didn’t miss the way Rex’s eyebrows rose when he suggested  _ that _ , the  _ di’kut _ \- but Cody also wants to get a feel for the man and see how much he’ll need to look out for Kenobi on the battlefield.  And if he convinces him to actually pick up a little hand-to-hand combat, that will be a bonus.

Somewhere between that vast underestimation and getting his ass handed to him thrice over by  _ Obi-Wan -  _ as his general asked to be called, off the battlefield - who is sweat-damp and grinning like a madman as he offers a hand up, Cody thinks he might have fallen in love, just a little.  


End file.
